Papa
by FaunLoricato
Summary: Set after manga ch. 112, short one shot. Cleared off the Shinigami kill list, Crona is alone in the world now and Spirit wants to show her what the bond between parent and child truly is.
1. Papa

Papa…

One shot set after Dark side of the moon 112. Spoilers if you haven't read or kept up with the manga. I own nothing

He wasn't sure why he was alive; he should've been the one still in the hospital bed not Maka or Crona. Soul had told Kid and Spirit everything and had cleared Crona off of the kill list. His daughter had saved the girl, her best friend, and in return she had been so selfless and saved them all. This girl who had never know a parents love, was so giving and caring herself; it truly gave him hope for this world. He fiddled with the ring on her right ring finger, the ring her had given his little Maka. The ring he had bought in the hopes that his daughter might one day wear.

~*~ Flash Back ~*~

Kid was in the death room, and just had finished speaking with Excalibur. He had called for all the death scythes to meet. "In light of the events on the moon and Crona's role in saving us all and Medusa's downfall." He paused, a deep melancholy on his face. "I knew what she had been through, what that woman, no… that monster had done to her; had made her do. I should've tried harder, but this is the best I can do for her. Her name is hereby removed from the list, though she will have to remain in Death City till we can be sure she's stable." They were all dismissed shortly after. "Spirit, can I talk to you a moment?" "Yeah, what is it that you need?" "I need to ask you a favor…"

~*~ Flash Back End ~*~

'Please help her see that Medusa's sick form of 'love' isn't the love of a parent for their child.' He held Crona's hand in left and Maka's in his right. The love he had for Maka was unconditional, he would always care for her and do his best for her, but Crona… she had never had anyone. He would do his best to give the neglected and abused the love and guidance she needed and deserved. Crona stirred in her sleep, gradually blinking her eyes open. "Well, Good morning sleepy head." He said with his kindest smile. "M-Maka's Papa..? What am I? A-am I … dead?" She said hesitantly, trying to sit up only to fall back with a hiss. He chuckled and smoothed the hair off of her forehead and left his hand on her cheek. "How are you feeling , Crona?" He asked concerned and she seemed to be on the verge of tears. "H-How can y-you b-be s-so k-ki-kind to me after all that I've done?!" She rolled over away from him and curled into herself, sobbing. He got out the chair and sat onto the bed pulling her into his lap and holding her like the child she never got to be. "Once upon a time there was a little angel born to an evil and wicked witch whose heart was as cold and hard as stone. She poisoned the girl's heart as much as she could, but it never worked because she was such a kind and caring girl in her heart of hearts." She calmed in his arms and snuggled closer, and he started petting her hair. "Then when she was on the verge of losing hope she met her fairy god-sent sister, who was sent to show the fallen angel the kindness she deserved." He looked down and was going to continue but realized her eyes held too many questions. "I heard from Soul what happened, what you did to save everyone, of the courage my daughter gave you." She looked shocked at his kind smile.

"Maka and I want to show you what a real family is like, that is if you'll have us?" She sobbed and buried her face in his shoulder, letting out years of hurt and misery. Spirit just held her rubbing small circles on her back, for one so strong; she was still a little girl. "So what do you say, Crona? Be a part of our little family?" She looked up at him with big eyes then at Maka's sleeping form. "Maka…. Nee-san." She blinked at the sleeping girl a few more times and then looked back up at Spirit. "Then I would call you… Papa?" She said slowly. Spirit almost had a complete squee moment, but managed to reign in to only sparkly eyes. "Yes, darling little Crona-chan, I will be your Papa!" As if sensing her father's excitement, Maka blinked her eyes open to look over to see him holding his hand out to her, Crona already in his arms like she had been held when she was a child. She carefully got of the bed and joined Crona in their Papa's arms. "Nee-chan." Crona whispered and snuggled up to Maka, who wrapped her arms around her. "Crona… imouto." Spirit pulled them close, watching his little girls rest. Finally they could have a normal life, no kishin, a dawning era of peace with the witches, and most importantly they could give Crona a proper family and all the love she deserved. And for the first time since the divorce, Spirit wasn't worried about losing Maka or his newly adopted Crona, his little family was finally complete.

=3 D'aww the fluff factor, it gives the heart a chubby. Thinking about writing a follow up where Spirit goes all Papa Bear, we'll see though. Hope you enjoyed it and any constructive criticism appreciated, thank you.

~ Faun


	2. Family

Family…

Short little fluffiness as a follow up to Papa, Kid x Crona, and Soul x Maka. Side note – OMFG the last chapter of the manga pissed me off! Seriously, how lazy can Atsushi Ōkubo get?! NERD RAGE! GRRR! 0.o Ok, done spazing now.

I own nothing.

Spirit was so happy and content; Maka and Crona were there for a visit and sweet little Crona had made them all cookies! He looked at the pictures that now lined his living room as Maka showed Crona how to crochet to little success.

He had made sure to take their small family to a few places together in the past two years, first had been to the beach; he had sacrificed his own fun to make sure that Soul and Kid didn't try anything funny. Crona hadn't understood but Maka had been all for Maka chopping him to death, while Soul had just managed to sneak a crab under his beach towel but he had never been able to prove that one.

He was glad that at least Kid was a gentleman, and he wouldn't have to worry too much about Crona. Like hell if he told his daughters that though. He knew that the young Shinigami was interested in his newly adopted daughter, and he had just told him to take it slow. Crona was opening up and just finished blood transfusions to purge the last of the black blood from her system. In short, he was concerned that it was a lot for her to cope with; she was amazing them however.

Her giggles accompanied Maka's as she made a small mistake and had to recount the last row she had been working on. Eight counts wide and eighty eight counts long, with alternating rows of eight in black and white; it would be the perfect gift for Kid when she was done. Maka's kind hands guiding Crona's as they talked about what Christmas was.

A knock at the door startled Spirit from his reverie, and he went to answer it, gesturing Maka and Crona to stay seated. He opened the door, looking over a nervous Kid who was standing and stepped out into the hall for a moment with him. "Well, Kid, I hope you know I trust you to take care of Crona tonight, and to keep her out of trouble."

Kid nodded "I, like always, will be a perfect gentleman with Crona."

Spirit smirked. "Got her flowers, I see. Well, none of that funny business tonight –"

The incredulous nonplus look on Kid's face was enough to make him pause. "Really? Just really Spirit? If anyone should be uttering those words, it should be telling you." Kid still smiled and put his hand on Spirit's shoulder. "Don't worry I'm just going to make sure she has a great time tonight."

Spirit looked around conspicuously, then at Kid again. "So… did you get it?"

Kid sighed and pulled the small box out of his pocket, briefly showing Spirit the ring inside. Lovely, carefully sculpted silver flowers intertwined to make the band; each held a tiny pink sapphire and it the middle was an infinity knot dotted with small white diamonds. "Well, are you satisfied?" He raised an eyebrow as Spirit's shoulders shook.

"It's perfect!" He wailed happily and tried to attach himself to Kid, who side stepped and sent him careening into the wall face first.

"Well, I'll just go get Crona then…" Kid side stepped Spirit, the ring safely back in its pocket, and walked into the apartment. "Hello Crona," He gave her a sweet peck on the lips before looking at her adopted sister.

"Hello Kid." Maka offered him a knowing smile, as he offered his hand to Crona

"Hello to you as well, Maka." He smiled at her in return before turning

"Are you ready to go, Kid?" Crona asked kissing him softly on the cheek, and intertwining their fingers.

"Yep, we have a wonderful and hopefully memorable night ahead of us." Kid shot a clever smile at Crona, who gave a bemused one in return as they left Spirit's apartment.

Spirit watched them leave, their forms radiating happiness and love. Crona was well on her way to a quiet and happy life, with Kid by her side. He was so happy and couldn't wait to see their children, his grandchildren, though he could wait to see any future children of Maka's… Yes that could wait… indefinitely… He thought with a grin as he went back in to have dinner with his little Maka, he was going to enjoy her being his little girl for a little while longer; at least till Soul was ready to ask her.

Nice short and sweet epilogue, I hope you enjoyed it. :D

~Faun


End file.
